


Prompto!! On Ice

by Axelrocks



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-01-27 13:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21392629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelrocks/pseuds/Axelrocks
Summary: After a humilating performance at the Grand Prix Finals, Prompto Argentum returns to Niflheim after five years away and is prepared to give up skating for good. Then his idol, five-time World Champion, Ignis Scientia appears with a surprising offer. He wants to be Prompto's coach!Prompto must now prove to himself and the rest of the world that he is worthy of Ignis' attention and possibly...love.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Yuri on Ice for the first time a few weeks ago and fell in love. I don't know how I lived without this anime in my life.
> 
> I was orginally going to make this a part of my 30 Days of Promnis prompts but I knew I wouldn't be able to contain it to a oneshot and it was so fun to write, so I decided to make it a story. I'll be doing my best to stick close to the show. Of course things will also be different.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it and I apologize for not doing this beautiful show justice!

Promtpo was returning home a failure.

Placing sixth at the Grand Prix Final, after one of the worst skating performances of his career, seemed fitting. Maybe he should just retire like the Tenebraen Punk, Ravus had told him to. No one would notice if he did. A new skater would just fill the spot Prompto would leave behind.

Ignis Scientia, the greatest ice skater of all time and Prompto's hero, would never notice him. Would never see him as a worthy opponent. And that was most disappointing of all.

Prompto had started skating because of Ignis and had dreamed of skating on the same ice as him. But now that he was, he probably never even showed up on Ignis' radar.

Gripping the handle of his suitcase, Prompto walked through the lobby with his shoulders hunched. Behind him, he heard Ignis' voice and he stopped to stare at the other man. His idol.

Ignis walked beside Ravus, the red of his team jacket standing out among the fans and other skaters. He was speaking with Ravus, who had pulled his hood up, and telling him corrections he should have done during his routine.

But then he stopped talking and looked right at Prompto.

He gave the blonde a smile that he reserved for the cameras, the same smile that caused thousands to fall in love with him. "Hello," he spoke, his voice tinged with the Tenebraen accent that Prompto loved. "Would you like to take a picture before we leave?"

Prompto froze. Of course he thought Prompto was only another fan and not a fellow competitor. He couldn't feel anymore humiliated. So, instead of responding, he turned on his heel and practically ran from Ignis.

It was okay. They would never meet again, anyway.

\------------------------------

The flight back to Niflheim was uneventful and long. This allowed Prompto to overthink this, as usual. It had been five years since he had last been home and he didn't think anyone would recognize him. He had put on some weight since the Grand Prix Finals.

Glancing down at his gut and remembering how he used to be before skating, he sighed. No, they would probably recognize him  _ because _ of his added pounds.

Aranea was waiting for him when came off the plan. She greeted him with a hug, poked at his gut and cuffed the back of his head when he was too embarrassed to shake an older woman's hand.

Home sweet home.

Aranea was a dance teacher, as well as a self-defense instructor. "Nothing wrong with being graceful  _ and _ deadly," she said to those who gave her odd looks for her two occupations.. She didn't care about what people thought of her. A trait Prompto desperately wished he had.

When they arrived at his family's bathhouse, the only one in Niflheim, his adoptive mother burst through the doors to crush him in a hug. Smaller than Prompto, she was still strong. His father followed shortly after.

"Looks like you've put on a bit of weight," he said, not unkindly. He, too, supported a gut courtesy of his mother's cooking.

"Come on," his mom ushered, grabbing his arm. "Come inside and tell us everything about your season." They watched most of his competitions, the ones that aired on TV anyway.

But talking about his skating season was the last thing Prompto wanted to do. Not now, anyway, when it still hurt to even think about. Maybe not ever. If he could erase the last few years, he would. They'd all been riddled with failures.

Prompto slipped from his mother's grasp, looked apologetically at Aranea and sprinted from the bathhouse.

There was one place Prompto knew he could go to work out his thoughts. The Niflheim Rink. 

A sign was flipped to close on the front doors but Prompto ignored it and walked in, anyway.

Behind the skate rental counter, a blonde head poked around the rows of skates. "We're closed," she called before turning back to what she was doing. However, she paused and looked up again.

"Prompto!" She cried and vaulted over the table to throw her arms around him.

"Hey, Cindy," he said once they pulled apart. Cindy was one of his oldest friends. They had grown up skating and watching Ignis together.

"What are you doing back?"

Prompto felt bad for not telling Cindy of his return back to Niflheim after being gone for five years. "I'm taking a little break." He chewed on his lip. "But I was wondering if I could use the rink for a bit."

"Of course you can!" She hugged him again. "Let me get you some skates."

\-----------------------

Prompto stood in the middle of the rink. Despite his many failures on the ice, Prompto still loved it. Still loved to perform. Even if he would only do it for his friends and family now.

"Hey, Cindy," he called to the blonde. "There's something I want to show you."

\-----------------------

Ignis Scientia had just won his fifth consecutive World Championship, making history. 

Again.

But inside, he felt empty.

Even as he kissed his gold medal and posed for hundreds of pictures, he felt nothing. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt excited about winning, about  _ skating _ . He was tired. Tired of constantly having to come up with routines that surprised his fans, tired of constantly having to put on a flirty smile in front of flashing camera lights and tired of always feeling alone, despite the people around him.

It was a relief to be home, curled on the couch with Makkachin, his beloved dog.

But his relaxation was interrupted when his phone started pinging with notifications. Part of Ignis wanted to ignore them, knowing they were probably just people tagging him in posts about Worlds and the other part knew he should look at the phone, even if it was to silence it.

However a headline caught his attention.

_ Sixth Place GPF skater, Prompto Argentum skates Ignis Scientia's World Championship winning routine flawlessly. _

Prompto Argentum, the shy skater who had let loose at the Grand Prix banquet. The handsome young man, who had danced with him and drunkenly asked Ignis to be his couch, was now skating his routine effortlessly.

Ignis watched the video several times, a smile grow bigger and bigger on his face.

It was then that Ignis made his decision.

\---------------------------

"Come on, sweetie, you can't hide in there forever!" Prompto's mom knocked on his door. It had been two days since the video of him skating Ignis' routine had gone viral and people were still coming to the bathhouse asking about it.

Cindy had scolded her grandfather, the owner of the rink, for sneakily videotaping the routine and posting it online (something Prompto and Cindy didn't know he knew how to do).

"What's the point of havin' this fancy phone if I can't put it to use," Cid had grumbled. "'Sides, it was some pretty nice skatin' Prompto was doin' there and I had to share."

Prompto had fled to his room then and hadn't left since.

"Sorry, mom," he called through the closed door. "I don't feel good."

"That's a shame," his mom replied. "Since I made your favorite. Green curry soup. I guess I'll just have to share it with our new handsome guest." Her voice faded as she walked away.

Handsome guest? That got Prompto's attention.

Then, he heard a dog bark.

He threw open the door and ran to the dining area. His parents plus Aranea were sitting around a table, steaming bowls of green curry soup sitting in front of them.

"See, honey," Prompto's dad nudged his wife. "I knew he'd come running if you made his favorite."

However, Prompto wasn't paying attention to the food. Instead, his eyes were glued on the dog begging for scraps at Aranea's feet.

There was no way...

"Who's dog is that?" 

Aranea looked up and gave him a wink. "Our new guest. He's in the bathhouse right now."

Prompto was off running again before she could finish her sentence. He burst through the doors to the main bathing area and scanned the room. The person he was looking for was not there. His next stop was the bath outside.

That was where he found him, relaxing in the large pool of steaming water. A warm towel was folded over his forehead.

Ignis Scientia was at his bathhouse.

When the man saw Prompto, he smiled and stood.

Ignis Scientia was at his bathhouse and he was naked.

"Hello, Prompto," Ignis spoke, not caring that he had no clothes on.

"I, uh...um. What are you doing here?"

Ignis' brow furrowed for a split second before he plastered on his camera smile and held out a hand in Prompto's direction. "I've come to be your coach, Prompto. With my help, you're going to make it to the Grand Prix Finals and you're going to win."


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Prompto wasn’t sure what happened after that. Everything was a blur.

One moment, Ignis was standing naked in front of him up to his knees in warm bathwater and the next, he was at the table with Prompto and Prompto’s family gushing over the green curry soup his mother had made.

"It's my favorite," Prompto said, reaching for his own bowl, which he had neglected when he had gone off to find Ignis in their bathhouse.

"That is good to know," Ignis responded from across the blonde. "Because from now on, you will only get to eat it when you win."

Prompto felt the color drain from his face. So, Ignis had been serious when he said he'd coach Prompto. He didn't know if he was ready to get back on the competition ice. Glancing down, he saw his gut.

"First, we need to get rid of that." Ignis pointed at Prompto's stomach with his spoon. "You won't set foot on the ice until it's gone."

Prompto gulped and sunk lower in his seat. Having Ignis as his coach was going to be harder than he thought. But he was determined to make it work. He was determined to become the type of skater that Ignis would respect on the ice.

\----------------------

While Prompto was glad that Ignis was in Niflheim with him, Ravus was pissed that he had to go to Niflheim to see Ignis. The older man had promised Ravus that he would choreograph his next senior program if he won at least silver at the Grand Prix Final. Which he had (though he wished it had been gold).

Pulling the hood up, he covered his long, silver hair and looked around. NIflheim was colder than Tenebrae and...darker. Tenebrae was beautiful and Ravus loathed having to leave it behind.

Stupid Ignis.

"Ignis!" He shouted when he came to a busy marketplace. People stared but he didn't care. "Ignis, where the hell are yo-" He stopped.

Hanging in the front of the shop, fluttering in the breeze, was a black shirt with a large, sequined tiger head on the front.

"I must have it."

Five minutes later, Ravus continued his search for Ignis wearing his new favorite shirt.

\-----------------------

Prompto didn't know that he there were two Tenebraens visiting Niflheim until the second one kicked him hard in the back and caused him to stumble through the glass doors of the rink. Ignis didn't seem to notice as he was still talking to the crowd of reporters that had greeted them on the steps.

It was no secret now that Ignis had taken a break from skating to pursue a career in coaching.

Prompto stood, rubbing his back where a bruise was sure to form, and faced the kicker. It was Ravus Nox Fleuret, the Tenebraen Punk. The one who had told him to just retire already. What was he doing here?

"Hey, asshole," Ravus snarled as a way of greeting.

"Hi, Ravus," Prompto responded with a sigh. "What are you doing here?" He wasn't even going to ask why the silver-haired young man had kicked him. It was just a thing Ravus did, apparently.

"I'm here to stop the old man from wasting his time coaching you and bring him back to Tenebrae. Where he belongs."

Prompto's mouth opened and closed like a fish. Ignis had just gotten here, had just started to be his coach. He couldn't leave now. Not when Prompto was starting to feel a little more confident.

"Oh, hello, Ravus. I didn't know you would be visiting us today," Ignis said smoothly as he walked through the glass doors of the rink. He didn't seem a bit surprised that his fellow skater was here.

"Quit stalling, old man. You know why I've come."

Ignis looked genuinely confused which made Ravus angrier.

"You told me that if I got a silver medal at the Grand Prix, you would choreograph my short program for me."

At sixteen, Ravus had nearly made history by getting a gold at his first Grand Prix but of course Ignis Scientia had beaten him. However, during training before the season had started, Ignis had seen potential in Ravus. He had won gold in the junior division and knew that if he was skating, Ravus could get gold in the senior division, as well. But the young man had started slacking off in training, not out of laziness but lack of ambition.

Ignis recognized the symptoms and had made a deal with Ravus. Telling him that if Ravus won silver to his gold (of course he hadn't said that aloud but it was implied) then, he would choreograph his short program for the next year.

"Oh yes, now I remember," he said with a snap of his fingers.

"You never should have forgotten," Ravus mumbled and crossed his arms. "Old man."

"So...where does that leave me?" Prompto asked. "Are you going to be coaching him now?" There was a look of sadness in the blonde's eyes, almost like he would burst into tears.

"Of course not. I'll choreograph both of your routines!"

\--------------------------

Prompto had idolized Ignis since he had been young. The man constantly amazed and surprised him. He was the reason why Prompto had started skating. In his eyes, whatever the skater touched turned to gold. But maybe coaching was the one thing Ignis wasn't good at.

Eros, sexual love. Prompto couldn't skate to that!

Ravus didn't look happy with what was given to him. Prompto was sure Ravus would have traded with him if Ignis had expressly forbidden it. At least Prompto understood agape love. He had a loving family back at the bathhouse. He wasn't sure if Ravus had much of a family besides his sister Luna, who was also a skater for Tenebrae.

As the day wound down and Prompto and Ravus went through the parts of their routines they learned already, Ignis called them over to the side of the rink. There was a mischievous smile on his face, which didn't bode well for the two.

"There is something I forgot to mention earlier."

"Forgot or just didn't want to tell us yet?" Ravus snapped.

Ignis didn't look fazed by the outburst. "I know Ravus wishes me to return to Tenebrae with him but I came here to coach Prompto. So, let's have a competition between the two of you."

"What?" Prompto can't help but exclaim. He wasn't ready to start competing yet. The sting of last season hadn't gone away.

"If I win, you'll come back to Tenebrae?" Ravus didn't seem to have the same problem as Prompto. In fact, he looked excited.

"Yes," Ignis answered. "And if Prompto wins, I stay here to coach him."

**Author's Note:**

> I will add more characters as they show up.
> 
> Prompto- Yuri  
Ignis- Victor  
Ravus- Yuri P.  
Aranea- Minako  
Cindy- Yuko  
Cid- The Triplets (lol)


End file.
